


You Like Me Too?

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Drinks, Fluff, Games, M/M, PINING KEITH, Pining, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Thirteen: Party!





	You Like Me Too?

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Thirteen: Party!

Shiro settled back in his car seat after pulling up to the driveway.    
  
“Come on, Shiro. It’s just a party with friends. Keith is here, that means nothing… unless you say something stupid,” Shiro sighed, smacking his head into the steering wheel before unbuckling and popping open his door.    
  
He walked up to the doorstep and knocked lightly on the door, already hearing talking and music through the wood. The door opened and he was greeted with a smile from, Allura. 

“Shiro! I’m so glad you could make it, oh, and don’t worry,” Allura got closer, her voice dropping to a whisper, “Keith isn’t here yet.”    
  
Shiro smiled back, a sigh of relief escaping him as he entered the house.    
  
Inside, Lance, Hunk and Pidge were talking in a circle, all holding whatever allura had for drinks. Coran was in the kitchen, probably making one of his famous, what he’d call, “snacks”, while the others would call it poison, not in front of him of course.    
  


Shiro settled down onto the couch, Allura bringing over a drink for him.    
  
“You okay?” Allura asked.    
  
“Yeah, my nerves have gone down just… you know,” Shiro said, lifting the drink and taking a big sip.    
  
“I understand. Soon you will have to tell him though,” Allura said, settling down next to Shiro.    
  
Shiro tipped back his glass and finished the last drops of his drink, about to answer when a knock was heard at the door.    
  
“And you’ll have to tell him very soon,” Allura finished, running over to the door and opening it.    
  
Shiro stood from his seat and walked over to the drinks, pouring himself another before going to join Pidge, Lance and Hunk.    
  
“Come on in!” Allura cheered, shutting the door after Keith came in and walked into the living room.

“Everyone is here now! Who wants to play some games?” Allura offered, clapping her hands together. 

Lance, Hunk and Pidge ran over, excited to play some games. Coran joined them a few moments later but Shiro and Keith stayed off to the side, figuring they would just watch. 

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith said, Shiro nearly jumping out of his skin from the sudden presence next to him.  

“Hey,” Shiro replied, trying to keep his cool and his tone smooth. His voice was soft when talking to Keith, around everyone else it was different. 

  
“Let’s play, twister! Keith, Shiro will you be joining us?” Allura asked, running to the closet to get the box. 

  
“I’ll pass. I’ll watch you guys struggle though,” Keith replied, smirking at the others.    
  
“I’ll show you struggle,” Lance muttered loud enough for Keith to hear, earning a glare that he returned.    
  
Shiro shook his head and watched the other set up the game.    
  
“Do you want something to drink?” Shiro offered to Keith, heading towards the kitchen to fill his glass for a third time.    
  
“Just water,” Keith replied, leaning against the wall for support.   
  
Shiro walked into the kitchen, trying to cool himself down and actually take in some air. He poured himself some more punch and grabbed a glass for Keith’s water.    
  
“I need a drink,” Lance sighed, walking into the kitchen with a  defeated look on his face.    
  
“Lost?”  Shiro asked, looking at his rather upset friend    
  
“Too easily,” Lance sighed, filling his cup with a different kind of liquid than Shiro had been drinking, probably alcoholic.   
  
Shiro finished filling his glass before Lance said something he didn’t quite catch at first.    
  
“What was that?” Shiro asked, turning back to Lance.    
  
“I said, how are you doing with Keith?” Lance asked, putting his cup up to his lips.    
  
Shiro fumbled not to drop everything.    
  
“Don’t talk about it so loud. But, I’m doing fine. Allura wants me to tell him,” Shiro explained, setting down his drinks.

“Well, I think you should. You can’t hide this from him forever,” Lance took a sip of his own drink, leaning back against the counter. 

“One day, I’ll tell him. Right now I just want to... take it easy,” Shiro replied, looking out of the kitchen to see Keith laughing along with the others, Hunk and Coran getting into a tangled mess. 

Lance looked from Keith back to Shiro’s blushing, smiling face. 

“Yep, you’re smitten,” Lance chuckled, taking a sip of his drink and heading into the living room.    
  
Shiro sighed to himself, lifting the drinks again and heading out into the living room and realizing Keith had disappeared.    
  
“Where’d Keith go?” Shiro asked, looking around the room.    
  
“I think he went outside, needed some air or something,” Pidge replied, trying to separate Hunk and Coran.    
  
Shiro nodded, heading towards the door and walking outside.    
  
Keith was sitting on the step, looking out at the sky.    
  
“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said, settling down next to him and handing him his water.    
  
“Hey. Thanks,” Keith replied, taking a sip of his water.    
  
“Is something wrong?” Shiro asked, leaning back on his hands. 

****Keith shook his head, looking out at the stars while twiddling his thumbs together.  
  
“I’m fine. Just have a lot on my mind,” Keith said, his gaze going down to look at the lights of the neighboring homes.   
  
Shiro was silent for a moment before turning to look at Keith.   
  
“Keith, I’ve known you for a long time, if you need to talk I’m here,” Shiro spoke, his gaze turning back to the moon.   
  
“Ugh, it’s… it’s stupid,” Keith said, trying to push away the worry.   
  
“Nothing that worries you is stupid,” Shiro said, placing a hand on Keith’s back.   
  
Keith looked at Shiro out of the corner of his eye before sighing.    
  
“It is stupid. But, I’ve had this stupid crush on you for the longest time… just, it’s stupid see your face is in shock,” Keith hissed, crossing his arms over is chest.   
  
“K-Keith.. I’m in shock because it’s the same for me with you…” Shiro replied, looking Keith directly in the eyes.   
  
“Well this is… unexpected…” Keith replied, looking awkwardly off to the side.   
  
“Told you, Shiro,” a voice spoke from the door, causing the two to turn around.   
  
Lance stood there with a wide smile on his face.   
  
“Keith told me a while ago he liked you so I just had to encourage you two to talk. Seems like it worked,” Lance boasted, putting his hands on his hips.   
  
“Go back inside, Lance!” Shiro and Keith yelled in sync, watching Lance scramble to get back inside.   
  
Keith and Shiro looked at each other after Lance was gone and bursted into laughter.   
  
Shiro settled his hand down, trying to stabilize himself not realizing he was setting his hand on top of Keith’s. When they had settled down they looked at each other, then their hands, and back at each other. Doing that a couple times before it clicked and they pulled away.   
  
“This is going to take some getting used to…” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.   
  
“This?” Keith asked, turning to Shiro, his own face flushed.   
  
“You know… us?” Shiro gestured to both of them.   
  
“Oh right,” Keith replied, looking away from the other.   
  
There was a silence between the two for a moment before Keith broke it.   
  
“I think we’ll be okay,” Keith said, linking their hands together.   
  
Shiro smiled, leaning closer to the other.   
  
“I think so too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Pining Boys. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
